northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 18: Flashback! Chaser's True Identity
Oracle 18: Flashback! Chaser's True Identity (フラッシュバック！チェイサーの正体 Furasshubakku! Cheisā no shōtai) is the eighteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After her battle against Anaira, Cyan found out that Hiroyo's ID was missing. Unknown to her, the said ID was in Anaira's hands. Plot Anaira returned back to TransHead TV Media Center Building holding Hiroyo's ID. One of the production staff asked her about what happened in the explosion. Anaira replied nothing and instead, she thanked Nishimura again to have an interview with her. Meanwhile, Cyan found out that Hiroyo's ID was missing, and she suspected that Anaira took the ID. Irie came in and asked Cyan, and she answered that Hiroyo's ID was missing. In TransHead TV Media Center Building, Anaira returned back to her office after her interview with Nishimura and at the same time, her recent face off with Cyan. While she sat down, she stared at Hiroyo's ID. Few moments later, Fatima entered inside the office and saw Anaira staring at Hiroyo's ID. Then she asked Anaira about the ID. Anaira explained to her that she saw Hiroyo's ID a while ago after her battle with Cyan, then she started to doubt her identity again. Few moments later, they received a message that the Chariot Soldiers attacked Hirakawa Central Theme Park. The Armored Fighters who transformed themselves into their armor form went to Hirakawa Central Theme Park and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, the people thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Cyan decided to face Anaira again. Irie told her that she musn't go to human world alone. Cyan told Irie that she doesn't have to worry about, and opened to portal to go to the human world by herself. Meanwhile, Anaira saw Cyan staring at her, so she told to her fellow Armored Fighters to return back to her office immediately. Anaira and Cyan went to an abandoned warehouse in downtown Hirakawa to talk to each other. Then Anaira started to confront Cyan about Hiroyo's ID that she got after their battle. Cyan, on the other hand, explained that she had it and she got it three years ago. Because of Cyan's explanation, Anaira started to asked her where is Hiroyo now. But Cyan refused to answered it. Their confrontation ended up again in a face off battle against each other as Anaira transformed into Armored Fighter 01 and Cyan transformed into Chariot Fighter Chaser. Anaira and Cyan started to face each other in a battle. As the battle goes, the two Armored Fighters had a close combat until Anaira noticed that there was a strong feeling that Cyan is Hiroyo. Because of her strong feeling, she can't defeat Cyan. Cyan, on the other hand, attacked Anaira and asked her if that was her ability to defeat her. Anaira answered that she can't defeat her because she has a strong feeling that she is Hiroyo Takahata, a reporter of TransHead TV who has been missing three years ago. Cyan didn't believe what Anaira said to her, so she attempted to kill her. But her attack was blocked by Anaira and told her that to end their battle. Because of her ceasefire declaration, Cyan decided to leave Anaira, and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Returning back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Cyan felt something that she still had a heart on Anaira as she exposed her true identity as Hiroyo Takahata. On the other hand, Anaira returned back to her office in TransHead TV Media Center. There she told to Fatima that Cyan is none other Hiroyo Takahata, who has been missing for three years. Because of this, Anaira started to cry hardly. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Ryoji Nishimura (西村 涼二 Nishimura Ryōji): Hajime Takaoka (高岡 肇 Takaoka Hajime) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The Next Stage ~ARMORED FIGHTER 01~」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Anaira Hayashibara (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux of Faiz Broadcasting Network) (林原 アナイラ Hayashibara Anaira [CV: ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network]) Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 118, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 18: Fugitive From The Province, The Zenith episode 13 and Nocturnal Project episode 119. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes